


Grab The World By The Balls

by belivaird_st



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Velma x Roxie one-shot.
Relationships: Roxie Hart/Velma Kelly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Grab The World By The Balls

Roxie chews her gum and stares up at Velma, who’s flipping off at a guy shouting nasty slurs from his car window as he drives past them on the side of the road. His tires spin through icy slush. Roxie sighs and shivers from the late night cold. She tries to bundle herself up in a powder blue faux fur coat. Velma only wears a thin black shawl over a blood red bodice and black patent leather miniskirt with nylon stockings and low heel flats. It amazes Roxie how comfortable and confident she looks. Velma Kelly reaches for the unlit cigarette tucked to her left ear and clamps it to her mouth before pulling a box of matches out of the stuffed padding and lace where her right breast is kept snug tight. She strikes a match like a pro and lights the end of her cigarette.

“So much for hitting big, huh?” Roxie speaks in that soft, nasally voice of hers. The voice that could drive Velma Kelly insane and make her horny just as well.

Velma doesn’t say a word. She has her own way of coping. She carries her anger inside of her and blows smoke out of her dark red lips. At least she walks a free woman. A woman with no job, no car, no man, no home.

Roxie chews more of her gum before blowing a small, pink fluorescent bubble. She snaps it with her teeth before chewing and blowing another bubble. The noise aggravates Velma and makes her snarl,

“Will you cut that out?!”

“Cut what out?”

“Your gum popping, teeth chewing,” Velma growls. She takes another drag before angrily tossing the cigarette onto the ground. Roxie closes her lips together and chews quietly.

“Look, kid, I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Velma starts. “I’m sort of lost at the moment.”

“You and me, both, baby,” Roxie sighs again. She stops walking and bows her mused, golden head. Velma staggers back to look at her. She finds Roxie looking so fragile and delicate like a porcelain doll. She steps forward to wrap her up in her arms.

“Hey, sugar, let's keep going,” Velma whispers into Roxie’s ear, lifting her chin so they could see each other face-to-face. 

“Where?”

“Anywhere. The world’s ours.”

Roxie Hart breaks into a lopsided grin with silver glitter eyeshadow and blush. She peers at Velma’s mouth before pressing her lips gently with her own.

Velma kisses Roxie back, breathing out hard. She holds her face as she parts their mouths open to slide her tongue and bump hit Roxie’s. A breathless moan escapes Miss Hart as she hooks her arms around the brunette’s neck, pulling themselves in a tight bond.


End file.
